A generic access network (GAN) extends a mobile communications network by enabling mobile devices to connect to a cellular core network via an internet protocol (IP) connection, for example a network that uses radio communications protocols (such as IEEE 802.11) in unlicensed spectrum. GANs, which may also be known as unlicensed mobile access (UMA) networks, are utilized to provide network access points to mobile devices in addition to cellular access points. For example, a GAN may provide access via a WiFi access point that is connected to the mobile communications network via a public internet protocol (IP) connection such as the internet. The GAN is managed by a controller known as the GAN-C. The GAN-C manages bidirectional communication between the mobile communications network and mobile devices.
In addition to managing ongoing communications between the mobile devices and the mobile communications network, the GAN-C also manages the process of the mobile device establishing communications with the mobile communications network via a cellular access point and ending communications via the GAN (e.g., manages user equipment (UE) mobility procedures (known as Handover) between cellular and GAN networks). During handover, the mobile device measures and sends a list of available cells to the GAN-C, which responds by instructing the mobile device to connect to a particular one of the cells. The mobile device then establishes communications with the mobile communications network via the particular one of the cells. The GAN-C may select a particular one of the cells based on the capabilities of the communications network. For example, if the GAN-C can only process a handover to a second generation (2G) network and the mobile device sends both 2G networks such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio service, enhanced data rates for global evolution (EDGE), GSM EDGE radio access network (GERAN), etc. and third generation (3G) networks such as universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS), the GAN-C will select one of the 2G networks to handover the mobile device.